Eu não te peço muita coisa
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: ...Só uma chance." Porque ele realmente a amava e, apesar de tudo o que ele já fizera, estava disposto a tudo para mostrar que mudara e que merecia, pelo menos, um momento de atenção. Songfic  "Me liga", Os Paralamas do Sucesso
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

N/A: Foi uma inspiração repentina e eu não podia deixar de compartilhar. Escolhi James e Lily porque tenho visto muitos fanarts deles ultimamente e acho realmente que me apaixonei por esse casal (*-*), apesar de eu gostar do James somente depois que ele casa com a Lily, porque creio que antes disso ele era um idiota.

Dividi em pequenos capítulos porque ela inteira havia ficado enorme. Bom, desculpem essa minha "mania de grandeza", não consigo escrever nada curto XD

Boa leitura e, não se esqueçam: cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre. Por favor, não me matem, eu sou boazinha! \o/

Obrigada desde já e até breve!

...

**Capítulo I**

...

"Eu sei, jogos de amor são pra se jogar

Ah, por favor, não vem me explicar

O que eu já sei, e o que eu não sei"

...

As aulas haviam começado já há quase quatro meses. Era final de Novembro em Hogwarts, 1977.

Dois jovens monitores trabalhavam até mais tarde na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Conversavam em voz baixa e, vez por outra, riam.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, James – riu Lily Evans, suave, enquanto virava as páginas de seu exemplar de Poções.

-Você acha?

Ela assentiu, distraída. Ele sorriu, observando-a como fazia com freqüência ultimamente.

O cargo de Monitor-Chefe ainda era uma surpresa para James Potter. E o que mais o surpreendia era como um cargo, um _simples_ cargo, do qual ele desdenhara a princípio, conseguira mudá-lo lentamente.

A convivência com Lily Evans havia sido difícil no começo, mas, com o tempo, as coisas começaram a caminhar bem e ele aprendera a gostar dela. Já havia reparado na jovem no ano anterior e se surpreendera ao perceber que ela não era aquela menininha sabichona e implicante do Primeiro Ano. Era uma garota divertida e inteligente, às vezes extremamente chata, com sua mania de justiça, mas não o suficiente para irritá-lo.

Ele ainda a provocava, mas não de maneira maldosa, como nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

Eles geralmente se divertiam até quando ela o estava obrigando a fazer os deveres – coisa para a qual ela já nem precisava mais insistir. Lily era corajosa, esperta e extremamente cativante. Tão Marota quanto qualquer um dos seus amigos. Tão Marota quanto ele próprio.

James não tinha certeza, mas acreditava que o que sentia pela mocinha de cabelos acaju era mais do que apenas uma "quedinha". Ele estava _apaixonado_.

Os Marotos já notavam diferenças no comportamento do amigo, que tinha amadurecido bastante, apesar de continuar o mesmo brincalhão de antes. Lupin achava bom, afinal, estava na hora do amigo abandonar a péssima mania de fazer brincadeiras capazes de magoar e traumatizar as pessoas. Severo Snape – e não somente ele – nunca iria perdoá-los, eles não precisavam de mais gente odiando-os.

Sirius não estava gostando nada daquilo. Dizia que o amigo andava esquisito.

Mas, não importava, afinal. James ainda não contara que achava que gostava de Lily, e, se dependesse dele, não contaria tão cedo, pois sabia bem que Black faria um escândalo.

E, no fundo, perguntava-se se realmente o escândalo de Almofadinhas seria um empecilho... Talvez, ele também não ligasse para isso...

...

-Mas será possível que a sabichona da Evans queira se meter em tudo? Ela não é tão superior quanto pensa ser... Está é de implicância com a gente! – resmungou Sirius, já com seus 17 anos, estirado a um canto da sala comunal da Grifinória com seus três grandes amigos, James, Remus e Peter.

Potter esboçou um pequeno sorriso, sem nem ao menos notar. Talvez Lily fosse um pouco sabichona... E ele simplesmente aprendera a amar o fato de ela estar sempre certa. Ou geralmente certa. Ou talvez ele somente estivesse muito errado todo esse tempo.

-Você, Pontas, anda muito condescendente com a Evans! Ela está crescendo pra cima da gente! Tome uma atitude, eu deixo você liderar dessa vez! – Almofadinhas ergueu-se de um pulo, contornando a poltrona do rapaz de óculos. Envolveu seu pescoço com um dos braços e, com a outra mão fechada, tratou de bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos revoltos de James. – Vamos lá! Mostre quem manda nesse barraco, Pontas! Pra que mais serviria o posto de Monitor-chefe?

Uma voz fez-se ouvir atrás deles, com um tom firme e arrogante:

-Isso, _Potter_, mostre quem manda aqui – debochou a bela jovem de cabelos acaju, com um riso pretensioso – Mas, não venha chorando pro meu lado quando eles começarem a zombar de você, assim que descobrirem que esse alguém _sou eu_.

-Vai sonhando, Evans. Vai sonhando. – rebateu James, empurrando o amigo para trás e sorrindo de maneira desafiadora e orgulhosa para a garota, que rolou os olhos e ignorou-o.

-E, mais uma coisa – falou, voltando-se para encarar os quatro. De repente, James achou que fosse com ele – O posto de Monitor-Chefe serve pra muito mais coisas do que sua mente diminuta é capaz de imaginar, Black.

-Ora, Evans, se continuar assim, vai virar uma solteirona chata que ninguém agüenta! – rebateu.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de secar planta e afastou-se, pisando duro. Sirius riu, acompanhado por Peter, enquanto Remus rolava os olhos e voltava para seu livro. James não gostou nada daquela história de solteirona. Lily nunca ia ficar sozinha. Não enquanto ele vivesse, pensou. Há muito aceitara que gostava dela, e não tentava mais negar com todas as forças, como fez a maior parte do tempo no final das aulas do sexto ano e durante as férias de verão.

-Pontas?

-Oi? – ele olhou para Remus, que o observava por sobre o livro.

-Não parece ter gostado da brincadeira. Pensei que você fosse ser o primeiro a debochar. – seu tom era calmo e James teve certeza de que estava sendo analisado.

-É, não achei graça – falou em voz alta para Sirius ouvir.

-Ah, qual seu problema ultimamente, Pontas? – Black se debruçou sobre o encosto da poltrona onde Potter estava – Você anda muito esquisito!

-Ele só está menos debochado, Sirius. Por acaso, ele amadureceu. – comentou Lupin, que tinha passado da fase de ficar fazendo arruaça já no quinto ano – Diferente de você.

-Eu sabia! Aluado está fazendo feitiços para deixar todo mundo chato como ele! – ele agarrou James pelo casaco e sacudiu-o – Pontas, fale comigo! Você não pode se render a essa praga maligna, senão você e o Aluado vão acabar ocupando o posto da Madame Pince daqui há alguns anos e vão ser dois bibliotecários muito, muito, muito chatos!

James riu, tentando se livrar do amigo.

Apesar de ninguém ter dito nada, a essa altura, todos os Marotos já desconfiavam de que Lily não somente era dona do "barraco" como também já era dona do coração do mocinho de cabelos negros e desalinhados. Só talvez não soubessem que o rapaz em questão já tinha consciência disso há muito tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

**Capítulo II**

...

"O nosso jogo não tem regras nem juiz

Você não sabe quantos planos eu já fiz"

...

Era aula de História da Magia. Pettigrew dormia a sono solto, enquanto Lupin anotava freneticamente. Potter observava Evans, sentada do outro lado da sala, atenta a algo que a amiga a seu lado cochichava. Ela abriu um sorrisinho misterioso e um tanto malicioso, virando um pouco o rosto para a outra garota. As duas sufocaram uma gargalhada. Ele não percebeu, mas estava sorrindo também.

Era quase Natal, logo todos estariam indo para casa. Era uma época de esperança, como muitos diziam, e James, em especial, estava cheio delas, mesmo tentando negar aquilo.

Uma voz em sua cabeça sempre lhe dizia "Por que não? A Evans é um estouro! Além do que, eu acho que não tem menina mais legal que ela por aqui". O caso era que Lily nunca aceitaria sair com ele. Nunca!

E, apesar dos pesares, sonhava mil planos! Todos envolviam ele e Lily. Ah, se Sirius pudesse ler sua mente! Faria piada para o resto da vida!

Entretanto, ele sabia que os amigos já estavam notando as diferenças em sua relação com a garota. Até pouco tempo, eles batiam boca o tempo inteiro e mal se suportavam, mas, como Aluado dizia sempre: "Quem desdenha, quer comprar".

Sirius cutucou-o, impaciente:

-Oi? – respondeu, sem encará-lo.

-Você está com essa cara de idiota por que, afinal? - Black olhou na mesma direção do amigo, que desviou o rosto tarde demais. – _Está olhando pra Evans?_

-Estou. E... Vou chamar a Lily pra sair. – disparou, sussurrando.

-O QUÊ? – berrou Almofadinhas, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para eles.

-Algum problema, rapaz? – perguntou o professor Binns, quase distraidamente.

-Nada, senhor, é que eu mal pude acreditar no que o senhor acabou de dizer... – balbuciou ele, com um sorrisinho cara-de-pau.

O fantasma não deu importância e continuou sua explicação chatíssima. Rabicho já babava em cima do pergaminho. Lupin virou-se para os outros dois:

-Pra que todo esse escândalo? Binns está morto, não surdo.

-Oh, jura? – ironizou o rapaz – Conte a ele, Pontas! Conte o que me disse! Acorde também o Rabicho, ele precisa ficar a par dessa situação lastimável!

-Por que você está tão indignado assim? – reclamou o mocinho de cabelos revoltos.

-Oi, oi – falou um sonolento Peter, inclinando-se para olhar o jovem Black.

-Escutem bem! Pontas não tá nada bem! – falou, dramaticamente – Aposto que foi uma poção do amor maléfica que aquela ruiva nojenta colocou na sua comida!

-Está falando de qual ruiva? Evans?

-É. – James e Sirius estavam em sincronia, ambos mal-humorados.

-O que tem a Evans? – questionou Pettigrew, abobado.

-Eu sabia – disse Remus, com ar de superioridade – Pontas tem uma quedinha pela Evans.

-O QUÊ? – Pettigrew e Black trataram de parar a aula novamente, fazendo todos voltarem os olhares mais uma vez para o fundo da sala.

-Algum problema? – repetiu Binns.

Almofadinhas lançou um olhar feio para o melhor amigo, que deu de ombros, desafiando-o.

-Vocês estão proibidos de tocar nesse assunto até o final dessa aula, ouviram? – ameaçou Aluado, voltando para suas anotações.

-Sim, senhora, mamãe. Ninguém vai falar nada _até_ o fim da aula – escarneceu Sirius – Mas, depois, a gente vai conversar direitinho, ouviu, James?

...

Findada a aula, os Marotos seguiam para mais uma aula. Quando passavam, todos abriam caminho, olhando curiosos para o raro desentendimento que Sirius fazia questão de escancarar:

-Que porcaria de história é essa, Pontas? Tanta menina por aí correndo atrás de você pra você resolver se apaixonar justo pela... Ah! Eu não acredito! Justo por quem você tinha que ficar caidinho?

-Eu vou chamar a Lily pra sair. – falou, atrevido, como sempre. Aquele era o James que Sirius conhecia, mas este não tinha certeza se queria vê-lo contra ele. – E você não pode me censurar por isso!

-Você não pode! Não, não e não! Isso é ridículo! Ela era amiga do Ranhoso, implica com a gente desde que entrou pra Hogwarts e, não bastasse, não perde tempo quando precisa nos dedurar!

-Ela não é esse monstro todo, não! E aposto que vocês iam se dar muito bem se a conhecessem!

-Ah, não! Ficou bobo também? – Black virou o rosto por um minuto, possesso – Quer saber de uma coisa? Ela nunca vai aceitar sair com você!

-Falou o Dono da Verdade! Por que não, Sirius? – rebateu, igualmente irado. Por trás do semblante carrancudo, bem no fundo dos olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos, o brilho esperançoso e quase infantil de quem ama e planeja mil coisas!

-Você está se iludindo se pensa que ela vai aceitar! Ela te detesta, Pontas. Ela vai frustrar seus planos e quebrar seu coraçãozinho. – disse Black, dramaticamente, afastando-se do grupo a passos largos.

-Vai fazer birra, é? Pois pode fazer o que quiser, eu não mudo de ideia! – falou James para quem quisesse ouvir.

Apesar de tudo, brigar com seu melhor amigo por um motivo tão idiota o machucara terrivelmente. Poxa vida, por que Sirius não conseguia compreender e aceitar? Eles já haviam aprontado tantas e tão piores e, mesmo quando se metiam nas mais terríveis encrencas, nunca haviam se desentendido daquela forma!

Justo agora que ele estava tão feliz...


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

**Capítulo III**

...

"Tudo que eu tinha pra perder eu já perdi

O seu exército invadindo o meu país"

...

A sala comunal estava mergulhada na escuridão, exceto por um toco de vela que sustentava bravamente uma pequena chama. Ao lado daquela mesinha, James fitava o nada, de cara amarrada.

Estava realmente deprimido. Não falava com Sirius já há uma semana e seu humor piorava cada vez mais, mas, naquele dia, aprendeu da pior maneira que não era um bom negócio tentar fazer todo mundo infeliz só porque as coisas não iam bem...

-Eu não deveria ter lançado aquele feitiço no namorado da Meredith... – Se ele não tivesse feito aquilo, com certeza não teria ido parar na enfermaria com a camisa pegando fogo.

-Oras, Potter, e você queria o quê? – uma voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos, fazendo-o pular. – Lumus – e, assim, as feições de Lily surgiram sob a luz da varinha.

-Olá, Evans. Eu não sabia que você estava aí.

-É, eu percebi. – ela sentou-se a seu lado, sem encará-lo.

-Não vai dizer "Bem feito"?

-Eu? Não, você sabe que mereceu aquilo. A Meredith foi tão atazanada por vocês nos primeiros anos que pensei que sairia daqui traumatizada, mas, acho que ela é mais forte do que a gente supôs. Um mês de suspensão, não vai poder voltar pra casa, mas, não me pareceu nem um pouco chateada. – ela riu delicadamente.

-Ela quase me desfigurou – resmungou ele.

-Eu pensei que você tinha tomado jeito, até parou de atormentar o Severo. (James teve de conter-se para não deixar escapar que só mexia com Snape quando ela não estava por perto) Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele não respondeu e não olhou para ela. Lily tornou a falar, diante do silêncio pesado que se instalara:

-Soube que você brigou com o Black. Deve estar chateado...

-Estou – respondeu, por fim. – Mas, não tem problema, logo tudo vai voltar ao normal.

-Me... Me disseram que foi por causa de... Uma garota. – a voz dela tremeu um pouco.

-Foi. – ele lançou um olhar para a garota e achou que ela realmente parecia estar triste. Seu coração bateu mais rápido, se é que era possível – Mas... Ela não liga pra mim.

-Que garota nessa escola não liga pra você? – Lily riu, nervosa – É uma sonserina?

-Não. É daqui.

-E eu a conheço? Conheço, né?

-Conhece... Bem até demais.

A mocinha virou-se para ele, disparando uma lista de nomes imensa sobre ele, que se dividia entre rir e manter-se sério. Ela estava com ciúme? Ciúme dele? Era motivo para gargalhar a noite inteira!

-Espera, Lily, espera! – ele segurou-a pelos ombros, rindo – Nenhuma dessas.

-Não?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem soltar seus ombros. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante e, depois, fitando o tecido vermelho do pequeno sofá, perguntou:

-Posso... Posso saber quem?

-Pode. Uma pessoa que você nem imaginaria!

-Q... Quem?

-Psiu – chamou, tentando disfarçar aquele tom travesso que lhe era característico. Ela encarou-o, as bochechas muito vermelhas – É você, bobinha. Ou vai me dizer que não se conhece bem?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, procurando palavras que não conseguiu encontrar.

James aproveitou o momento de distração e puxou-a para si, encostando seus lábios nos dela. Agora, sim, ele poderia rir a semana inteira!

Ela afastou-o com um pouco de dificuldade, suas mãos tremiam e ela continuava sem encontrar as tais palavras. Ergueu-se e caminhou até a escadaria do dormitório feminino, extremamente corada e confusa.

-Espera, Lily! Desculpa! – Potter alcançou-a, ficando entre ela e a entrada do dormitório. – Eu... Eu...

-Nã... Não tem... Não tem problema. Foi só... Repentino. – ela fez uma breve pausa antes de contorná-lo – E... E eu gostei muito.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, enquanto ela andava rapidamente para as escadas.

-Vá... Vá dormir, James, amanhã tem aula. – disse, ao ver que ele continuava ali.

-Tá certo... Eu vou... Hm, Lily?

-Oi? – ela virou-se, na metade do caminho.

-Quer... Quer sair comigo qualquer dia desses? Quando formos à Hogsmeade? – ele sentia o rosto muito quente.

-Quero. Quero, sim – ela sorriu e, antes de virar, falou, atropelando as palavras – A gente se vê amanhã, James.

-A gente se vê...


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

"Se você lembrar, se quiser jogar

Me liga, me liga"

...

O trem partiria dali a poucas horas, levando alunos animados de volta para suas casas, para passarem o Natal com as famílias.

James estava feliz, sim, mas estaria melhor se Sirius não ficasse fazendo birra. Não falava com ele a menos que fosse estritamente necessário, e isso já há duas semanas. A verdade era que aquilo tudo o entristecia. Sirius era seu melhor amigo e Lily era a garota de quem ele gostava.

-Que situação mais ridícula. – murmurou para si, ajeitando as últimas coisas no malão.

Pensava em como faria naquele Natal, porque todos notariam se, sem mais nem menos, ele parasse de falar com o amigo, e James não estava certo se queria falar disso com mais pessoas.

Ouviu passos apressados no corredor. Virou-se para a porta e, no segundo seguinte, esta foi aberta violentamente.

Sirius entrou correndo, com aquela cara de inocência que deixava claro que ele tinha culpa de algo. Lily parou em seguida, o semblante fechado:

-Eu sei que foram vocês!

-Nós o quê?

-Pegaram as fotos encantadas que Katherinne tirou da nossa turma! – ela avançou em cima do rapaz Black, que se escondeu atrás de James. – Potter, faça alguma coisa direito pelo menos uma vez na sua vida e me devolva as fotos! Kathy e as meninas nunca me perdoariam por perdê-las! Principalmente pra uns paspalhos como vocês!

-E... Eu não sei do que você está falando! – defendeu-se ele.

-Eu não confio em você, Potter! Não confio! – ela gritava. Não parecia estar acusando-o, parecia estar tentando convencer-se daquilo.

-Por que você sempre me julga tão mal? – ele aproximou-se da ruiva, ficando a poucos centímetros dela – Eu sou tão imprestável assim? Tão detestável assim?

-É! Basta você ver o que fez com Severo! – rebateu, ainda mais irritada.

-Ele te chamou de sangue-ruim e você ainda o defende?

-Talvez ele só estivesse muito triste e envergonhado! Apesar de o Severo ser daquele jeito, ele tem muito mais caráter do que você jamais terá! Aliás, Potter, você não tem caráter nenhum, você é um idiota que não tem nada na cabeça!

-Ah, claro! Fale mais, Dona da Verdade! Por que você não pode tentar ver algo bom em mim? Você só sabe me criticar! Será que você não se importa com o efeito que isso tem sobre os meus sentimentos?

Fez-se um silêncio constrangido. James ficou vermelho, roxo, verde, azul, branco...

Lily perdeu a fala, enrubescendo. Balançou a cabeça como que para tentar espantar algum pensamento desagradável, aparentava estar em conflito.

-Pa... Pare de brincar comigo, Potter. Isso não tem a menor graça. Aliás, você não tem a menor graça. Nunca teve.

Ela correu para a porta, mas não saiu sem antes fulminá-los e dizer:

-Vocês me pagam!

Assim que ela sumiu, James voltou-se irritadíssimo para encarar Sirius. Claro que a garota achava que ele tinha culpa, havia contado das fotos há alguns dias. Era surpresa e, agora, elas sumiam!

-Eu sei que foi você!

-Eu? Eu nada!

-Claro que foi! Sei só de olhar pra sua cara! – e James tinha visto aquele semblante de inocência muitas vezes, o suficiente para saber que ele era o responsável.

-Ah! Ao inferno, Pontas! Vê se me erra, o.k.?

Black saiu rápido, deixando um confuso Potter para trás. Ele o chamara pelo apelido e ainda estava com aquele jeito de quem tinha aprontado alguma coisa...

-Ao inferno você. – resmungou ele, ajeitando os óculos e voltando para seu malão.

...

Casa dos Potter. Já era quase Natal e a presença dos quatro Marotos com certeza tornava a casa muito mais animada, não fosse o fato de Sirius e James não se falarem mais, apesar do primeiro já estar tentando, o segundo não parecia estar disposto a perdoar. Sendo assim, Black soube que só havia uma maneira de tentar fazer as pazes com o amigo, o único problema é que ele não tinha certeza se sua cartada final ia salvar sua amizade ou acabar com a sua vida.

-Ei, Pontas? Posso entrar? – Almofadinhas abriu a porta do quarto sem se importar com o fato de já estar entrando.

-O que você acha? Já entrou mesmo. – respondeu, atravessado.

-Escuta, Pontas, eu sei que você está puto comigo e com razão, porque eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito aquele escândalo todo e... E sobre as fotos, eu sei que você devia quebrar a minha cara porque eu sou um merda, mas... Foi uma atitude com somente 25% de maldade, eu juro! Até devolvi as fotos.

-25% de maldade? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – E os outros 75% foram do quê?

-Foram uma tentativa de desculpas. Eu devolvi todas as fotos, menos uma. – ele estendeu um retângulo fino embrulhado em papel laminado. James olhou, desconfiado.

-Isso aí não vai explodir, vai?

-Não vai. Eu prometo.

-Eu não sei, não confio nas suas promessas.

Mesmo falando isso, James pegou o pequeno embrulho e abriu-o rapidamente. Lily sorria para ele, mexendo nos cabelos e acenando eventualmente. Apesar disso, o amarelado da fotografia não fazia jus ao tom flamejante de seus cabelos ou ao verde esmeraldino de seus olhos espertos ou à sua pele rósea, sempre com aquela tonalidade saudável.

Ficou surpreso, a princípio, depois passou a pensar se degolava Sirius ou se agradecia.

- Era pra ser meu presente de Natal pra você, mas fiquei com medo de ser envenenado antes disso. Eu vi você na cozinha ontem, atitude muito suspeita.

-Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara depois disso, seu pastel.

-Eu não pensei nisso quando separei a foto da Evans pra você, sabe que a intenção foi 75% boa. – ele deu um sorrisinho amarelo – Pense pelo lado bom, Pontas, se ela nunca mais olhar na sua cara, você ainda vai poder olhar pra dela. Pela foto.

-Você é um merda... Mas é um merda que é meu amigo e isso redime todos os seus pecados. – falou, com aquele sorriso travesso que significava que Hogwarts estava em perigo novamente, porque a dupla dinâmica havia voltado (N/A: Convenhamos, quem vocês acham que maquinavam as "brincadeiras"? XD).

-Mas, sério, Pontas, eu duvido que ela vá conseguir ficar sem olhar pra você. Ela _gosta_ de você. Gosta mesmo.

-Não acho que ela vá gostar tanto de mim depois disso. Acho que ela vai estar me esperando com uma foice quando voltarmos. – ele gargalhou, batendo com força no ombro do rapaz Black.

-Ah, não seja exagerado. – ele teve vontade de dizer que iria pedir desculpas, se isso fosse ajudar, mas, achou que era capaz de fazer tudo ao contrário no dia, então, manteve a boca fechada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

N/A: Só queria pontuar uma coisa sobre esse capítulo. Eu nunca imaginei a Lily tão humana! Mas, vale lembrar que ela era uma garota de 17 ou 18 anos como muitas outras, certo? =) Bom, é isso que eu acho.

Boa leitura e, não se esqueçam: cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre. Por favor, não me matem, eu sou boazinha! \o/

Obrigada desde já e até breve!

...

**Capítulo V**

...

"Mas sei, que não se pode terminar assim  
>jogo segue e nunca chega ao fim<p>

E recomeça a cada instante a cada instante"

...

O tempo passou rápido. Todos puderam notar que os Marotos haviam voltado ao que eram, mas a briga ainda não fora esquecida pelos alunos de Hogwarts, que queriam saber quem era o motivo da discussão.

O único problema era que "o motivo" não queria mais saber de James Potter. Ou, pelo menos, era disso que Lily gostaria de se convencer.

Ela realmente não queria acreditar que fora ele, mas de tanto ouvir suas amigas falarem que era, acabou convencendo-se daquilo. A verdade era que ela estava muito magoada e isso havia tornado suas festividades de fim de ano foram uma droga – ainda mais com Petúnia toda feliz por vê-la na maior fossa.

-Eu juro, Kath, que se eu encontrar o Potter, vou atear fogo nas calças dele!

-Essa eu quero ver. Mas, Lily, eu não creio que valha a pena fazer isso logo em nosso último ano. – a amiga respondeu serenamente, enquanto passavam por várias cabines – Você ainda gosta dele, certo?

-Isso não é nada certo! É completamente errado! Por que eu tinha de gostar justo dele? E como eu pude pensar que ele...

-Que ele também gosta de você?

Lily gelou ao ouvir a voz de Sirius Black às suas costas. A garota pôde ouvir um murmúrio, que não entendeu, mas reconheceu a outra voz como sendo de James. Ela virou-se devagar, e suas pernas tremiam tanto que ela teve medo de acabar caindo de cara no chão, seu coração martelava com violência no peito. Sirius não estava com uma cara muito simpática e Potter, atrás dele, estava muito vermelho e parecia igualmente trêmulo.

-O que você tem a ver com isso, Black? Vocês não prestam! Não vão mudar nunca!

-Quer saber de uma coisa, Evans? – ele foi interrompido pela jovem.

-Se você veio aqui me dizer que aquela briga e tudo o mais foram encenação só pra me enrolar, eu tenho que lhes dar os parabéns, porque eu caí como uma patinha! – esbravejou.

Kath quis chamar a atenção da garota para os curiosos que colocavam as cabeças para fora das cabines só para ouvir melhor, mas, não teve coragem de entrar no meio.

-Não foi! Eu _nunca_ ia querer que ele ficasse com você! Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Claro que eu não gostei nada quando soube, mas, ele é meu amigo e se ele ficaria feliz com você, então tá certo! E as fotos fui _eu_ quem pegou! Peguei por dois motivos: primeiro porque eu queria que você brigasse com ele...

-Eu sabia! – exclamou James, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem, ninguém esperava ouvi-lo falar tão cedo – Seu belo filho da puta! Eu sabia!

-E porque eu queria pedir desculpas pro Pontas e...

Black calou a boca subitamente, assim que Potter pisou em seu pé sem dó nem piedade, o que significava "Fique quieto que você está queimando meu filme!".

-Hm... Lily, eu... Eu...

-Eu não quero saber! Não quero! – nesse momento, o rapaz convenceu-se de que ela sempre gritava quando queria se convencer de algo que não conseguia.

Deu-lhes as costas e apressou o passo, deixando um atordoado James para trás.

-O que você está esperando? Vá atrás dela! Não jogue meus esforços no lixo, não é todo dia que eu assumo a culpa de alguma coisa que eu fiz – resmungou Sirius, empurrando o amigo – Não me deixe manco por nada.

-Tá... Tá.

Ele disparou atrás da jovem Evans, passando rápido por ela e bloqueando seu caminho.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

N/A: Nesse capítulo, tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: Sempre imaginei o Sirius como sendo um terror! Apesar de eu gostar dele, creio que eu não ia ter esse mesmo sentimento se eu estudasse em Hogwarts na mesma época que ele. Quem leu a nota do primeiro capítulo sabe que eu também não vou muito com a cara do James quando adolescente, acho que os dois adultos se tornaram pessoas muito melhores – vou ressaltar que acho que tudo isso se deve à convivência com a Lily (acho que deu pra perceber que sou uma fã confessa dela, né? XD).

Boa leitura e, não se esqueçam: cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre. Por favor, não me matem, eu sou boazinha! \o/

Obrigada desde já e até breve!

...

**Capítulo VI**

...

"Eu não te peço muita coisa só uma chance

Pus no meu quarto, seu retrato na estante"

...

Ele disparou atrás da jovem Evans, passando rápido por ela e bloqueando seu caminho. Ela parou bruscamente e quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

Tentou passar por James de qualquer forma, em vão. Não o encarou porque não sabia bem qual seria sua reação.

-Lily, por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim... Eu juro que não iria fazer alguma coisa que te magoasse, eu não sabia que o Sirius sabia, eu não disse nada! Eu não disse nada a ninguém e... – ele colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e retirou a fotografia que era dela, colocando-a com delicadeza nas mãos da garota – É sua, o Sirius me deu de Natal, mas não achei certo ficar com ela dessa forma.

Black xingou até a décima geração do amigo ao ser entregado daquele jeito. Sem se importar com aquilo, Potter deu uma risadinha sem graça, enrubescendo levemente.

-Mas, foi bom enquanto durou. Pena que eu não vou ter mais o que colocar no porta-retrato onde sua foto passou todo o verão. Também não sei o que colocar no lugar dele, na minha estante, vai ficar... Vazio.

-Certo. Obrigada – falou, secamente. Ele não notou, mas a voz dela estremeceu ao falar aquilo.

Empurrou-o para o lado e passou por ele, tentando manter-se firme, mesmo querendo matá-lo e, depois, chorar até desidratar.

O rapaz hesitou por um minuto e, depois, virou-se em sua direção:

-Poxa vida, Lily, por que você não pode confiar em mim? Nem que seja um pouquinho só? Eu sei que eu fui um idiota, mas eu juro que eu mudei! Eu continuo sendo tão terrível que não mereço nem um minuto de atenção?

Evans mirou-o por cima dos ombros, seus olhos tinham um brilho lacrimoso e sua voz era trêmula:

-Que foi?

-Eu queria te pedir uma coisa, só uma coisa. – diante de seu silêncio, ele prosseguiu – Me dá uma chance, Lily, por favor, por favor... E aí você vai ver que eu mudei de verdade. Por favor...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, girando a fotografia entre os dedos.

-Me deixa em paz, Potter.

A garota disparou pelo corredor, até sumir de vista. O rapaz suspirou, desanimado, mas acabou abrindo um sorriso fraco. Pelo menos, ela não trouxera nenhuma foice, nem tentara atear fogo em suas roupas.

Katherine, antes de seguir atrás da amiga, encarou-o e disse, em tom otimista:

-Ânimo, Potter! Se você realmente mudou, ela vai te dar essa chance. Não desista! – ela piscou e saiu correndo.

Almofadinhas alcançou-o, apoiando-se em seu ombro.

-Vamos embora?

-Vamos logo.

Seguiram, em silêncio, na direção oposta à da mocinha de cabelos acaju. Black esperou até estarem longe o suficiente de olhares curiosos.

-Precisava me entregar? – perguntou, por fim. James logo percebeu que ele tentava animá-lo.

-Por que você não deixa isso pra lá e não começa a pensar em ajudar um amigo que acaba de levar um pé na bunda, hm?

-Dessa vez, vai passar, mas pense duas vezes antes de me dedurar de novo... Quer que eu arranje outra foto pra sua estante?

-Não pense em pegar aquela de volta, seu cachorro – ele riu, dando uma chave de braço em Sirius – E nem pensar em me dar uma sua de presente.

-Nem se eu fizer um rabo-de-cavalo e passar batom?

-Nem se você nascer de novo, seu infeliz. E vamos logo achar o Aluado pra ele te ensinar como é que se consola alguém que acaba de ser chutado.

-Ora, qual é! Eu fico sexy de batom!

-Calado, Almofadinhas, calado. Essa sua colocação acabou de matar metade dos meus neurônios.

Black bateu no ombro de Potter com força, sendo empurrado em resposta. Os dois riram, enquanto o jovem de cabelos revoltos tentava ignorar a ansiedade e o leve desapontamento que lhe tomavam o peito naquele instante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eu não te peço muita coisa...**

**De Tenie F. Shiro**

Preview: ... Só uma chance. Songfic. "Me liga", Os paralamas do sucesso.

...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. A música "Me liga" pertence à Hebert Vianna (que a compôs). Escrevo somente por diversão.

...

N/A: Enfim último capítulo! Desculpem a demora, queria ter postado mais rápido.

Devo dizer que gostei muito de ter escrito essa fanfic, acho que gosto muito mais do casal Lily e James do que quando tive essa idéia, deve ser porque pensei muito neles e li muito sobre eles – e, claro, alguns fanarts também têm culpa disso.

Boa leitura e, não se esqueçam: cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre. Por favor, não me matem, eu sou boazinha! \o/

Obrigada desde já e até uma próxima fic!

...

**Capítulo VII**

...

"Quem sabe um dia eu vou te ter ao meu alcance

Ai como ia ser bom se você deixasse"

...

Os dias se passaram. Já fazia duas semanas e os Marotos notavam que James ficava cada vez mais desanimado.

-Se ela não vier logo falar com ele, eu não sei o que vai acontecer. – comentou Lupin, debruçando-se sobre seus livros fechados e suas lições já feitas. – Ouvi dizer que ele não tem tido um bom desempenho nos treinos.

-Nem me fale. Se a Evans não der um jeito nessa situação até sábado, acho que perderemos o jogo contra a Corvinal. – ele suspirou – Ei, Aluado, posso ver sua tarefa de História da Magia?

-Não, Almofadinhas, faça a sua sozinho. – falou, pegando seus pergaminhos e tirando-os do alcance de Sirius.

-Mas que puta falta de companheirismo! Que tipo de amigo você é?

-O amigo que quer que você se torne alguém na vida. Opa! – ele tentou puxar de volta o pergaminho que fora arrancado de seus braços. – Ah! Seu rato maldito!

-Peguei! – exclamou Peter, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Black, que mostrou a língua ao outro amigo.

-Há! Bem feito!

-Sossega o facho, Almofadinhas – falou James, que acabara de se unir a eles.

-Não faça essa cara de "Acabei de levar um pé na bunda, preciso de chocolates e livros românticos"! Vamos lá, Pontas, força!

O rapaz esboçou um sorriso fraco.

-Sabe, pelo que eu andei ouvindo, as garotas têm uma atração quase fatal por essa carinha de desamparo – comentou Remus, com um sorrisinho irreverente – Faz mais sucesso que essa sua cara de dor de barriga, Sirius.

-É, verdade. Aluado sabe-tudo, grande freqüentador do banheiro feminino! Ele é a melhor amiga da Murta! – zombou, quase caindo para trás de tanto rir.

O garoto olhou para os lados antes de apontar o dedo médio para Black, que retribuiu da mesma forma "carinhosa". Os dois seguravam o riso.

-Também te amo, cara!

-Sirius, fo...

-Boa noite, rapazes – a voz séria de Lily fez com Lupin parasse a frase no meio e abaixasse a cabeça, encabulado. Quase ninguém o ouvia dizer um palavrão.

-Oi, Lily – respondeu James, prontamente. Era impossível não ver como os olhos dele brilhavam. – Hm... Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu, enquanto girava algo entre as mãos, chamando a atenção do rapaz. Diante do olhar curioso dele, entregou-lhe o envelope pardo, e, apesar de seu rosto estar sério, havia algo em seus olhos esmeraldinos, um brilho brincalhão talvez.

-Tome. Depois nos falamos.

-Certo... Até depois. – ele abriu aquele sorriso encantador e maroto.

-Até. – ela retribuiu com um sorrisinho misterioso, dando-lhe as costas.

Os outros três garotos esperaram ela sumir para caírem matando em cima de James.

-É pra mim, não pra vocês! Deixem de ser curiosos!

-Ah, Pontas! Não vai deixar ninguém ver? Nem eu, seu melhor amigo? – o jovem Black pulou em seu pescoço, tentando agarrar o envelope.

-Não sei, vou pensar. Agora, vamos, deixem-me ler em paz. – falou, afastando o outro – E pare de pular em cima de mim, que coisa mais esquisita! Não sei, não, você fala muito do Aluado, mas você anda muito pegajoso! Eu sei que eu sou super-sexy, mas, por favor, né?

-É, tô sabendo. O Almofadinhas também quer ser amiga da Murta – cantarolou Peter.

-Não por acaso ele andou se roendo de ciúmes da Evans! Agora faz sentido! – gargalhou Lupin, que teve que sair correndo logo em seguida. Sirius não gostava quando alguém descobria que ele também se importava com os outros.

Enfim sozinho, James atirou-se em uma poltrona e abriu cuidadosamente o envelope. Dentro, junto de um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, a foto que ocupara lugar privilegiado em sua estante por um tempo. Desdobrou o papel, ansioso, afundando ainda mais entre o estofado vermelho.

"_**Me convenceu, Potter, a foto é sua, mas, vai ter um preço. Sábado, depois do jogo, apareça perto do lago para a Kath tirar uma sua, quero fazer uns bigodões bem esquisitos e uns óculos ridículos nela e depois sair mostrando por aí. Vai ter sua chance se aparecer. Não se esqueça, o.k.?".**_

Ele riu, aliviado e alegre. Lily era sempre assim, tenaz, e ele gostava dela por isso também. Sentia-se tão bem!

E, no outro dia, Sirius reclamou com Remus: "Não vai dar certo". E isso era o que todo mundo dizia, até que eles começaram a namorar. "Não vai durar", disse o jovem Black – e Lupin mandou-o calar a boca e observar.

E um ano inteiro se passou após isso... (N/A: Eu não sei quando Lily e James se casaram, também não achei essa informação, mas parece que foi logo depois que eles se formaram)

-Eu disse que era pra você calar a boca e observar, não disse? – riu Remus, já havia perdido quase todos os traços de garoto. Tudo muda em doze meses. – Eu estava certo.

-Você é um metido. – rebateu Sirius, com aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre – Me ajude com a maldita gravata, antes que eu toque fogo nela, Aluado!

-Você é um belo filho da puta, Almofadinhas – James tentou, em vão, domar os cabelos. Desistiu e afastou-se do espelho – Ficava falando pelas minhas costas, cachorro?

-Ora, se ela tivesse se mostrado mais legal antes, eu não teria dito nada!

-E nada de tumulto hoje, estou implorando.

-Pode deixar, Pontas, eu cuido dele. Essa parece minha triste sina – suspirou Lupin.

-É, a gente também vai se casar, né, amor?

Os três gargalharam.

Algumas coisas não mudam nunca, afinal. Coisas como aquelas lembranças. Coisas como as duas fotografias que, tiradas em um inverno longínquo, por muito tempo permaneceram em uma mesma moldura, na estante de uma pequena casa em Godric's Hollow. Coisas como aquilo que elas representavam, algo que duraria para sempre, mesmo depois das próprias não mais existirem. Isso nunca mudou, nunca mudaria.


End file.
